warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Celestial Hawks
=Celestial Hawks 28th August 2013= I would try making the assualt marine a bit smaller, but other than that your off to a very good start. Wolfmaster1234 (talk) 06:58, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Even if it seems interesting, I'd say that a mutation of that volume gets this chapter over the line between loyalist-heretic. --Remos talk 21:38, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Alright im going to nitpick this page a little. 1st) the origins of their gene-seed, since its in doubt coming from a mysterious space hulk that seemingly opperated itself i HIGHLY doubt the admech would consent to building a Battlebarge 1000 suits of power armour and the supplies necessary to start a SM chapter with Gene-seed they hadn't tested a million times over. 2nd) you keep comparing their gear and weaponry to chaos, well chainaxes and Bolt pistols makes not a Berserker of a Marine, so the only way i can think of is if they adorned themselves and acted as heretics would....and that leads to other chapters and The "BIG BAD INQUISITION" forcing you on a penance crusade on threat of death. 3rd) this shadow....umm yeah, excommunication of the marine in question is a automatic, and that later battle has two major plot flaws. One being that Eldar are cowards who have future sight and would this rather run away than loose hundreds of near irreplaceable soldiers (the whole 1 pregnancy for a female lasts over 100 years and requires a lot of participation from the male half of the relationship) and second is that the moment word of that came out you'd have SoB lead by the Inquisition with IG, Imperial Navy, maybe a few other chapters and possibility some greedy admech all wanting to see the whole chapter in cages at best. Page was deleted June 23rd 2015 for being non-canon friendly. =Celestial Hawks 31st December 2015= Three things. First off there is no 27th Founding. As of current there have been 26, so you'll have to change that so it will be canon friendly. Secondly how in the Hell did they end up with 90% of their Chapter turning to Chaos, and how did they manage to kill the traitors without suffering irreplaceable losses. We're talking about losing 9/10 of the Chapter here, and that's not including loyalist casualties. Some of those losses would probably have been apothecaries at that. Finally you need to explain this thing with their Gene-seed better. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:47, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I am pretty sure that you could not ever get chapter back to its fleet from numbers such as 1/10 minus casualties. There propably has been, after that fight against all odds, handfull of marines. There are number of chapter that have been destroyed for losing too much of their gene-seed and this would really sound like one. --Remos talk 08:25, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I spent three hours editing the page, but I couldnt save it because someone edited it without my permission. Dont do that. I wasted three hours of my time. High Elder Rovaan (talk) 08:36, December 31, 2015 (UTC)High Elder Rovaan Alright. Good job on the issues so far, but I have a few new things to point out. First off Chapter are not creaated to fight specific foes. This is a common misconception. A Chapter is a significant military asset to the Imperium as Marines are effective against a wide variety of enemies. Creating a Chapter with a single enemy in mind is wasting resources as that Chapter could be engaging a very wide variety of foes to help the Imperium. This is not how you should be giving your Chapter a preferred enemy. Secondly How can they be recruiting from a Sector that only they and the Mechanicus know about. A Sector is a pretty significant area of space. There is no way they would be able to keep such a thing a secret from the rest of the Imperium. Finally I feel the need to address their odd physical abilities. How do they manage to screech like hawks? Is it part of their gene-seed mutation? Also the while there is no canon issue with their Bloodlust I will say that it is a bit of an uninspired idea. It feels like these guys are a whole Chapter of Blood Angels that suffer from the Black Rage/Red Thirst. If you want to go with a mutation I would ditch the Bloodlust and build upon their odd vocal ability. It would make them a lot more unique, and interesting if you are creative with it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:19, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I will have to return to school tomorrow, so I probable wont be able to edit this article untill next Sunday. I plan on thinking over what I wish to write next, then writing a large portion of it then. Many thanks for all the help. 'The Emperor protects.' High Elder Rovaan (talk) 17:41, January 4, 2016 (UTC) High Elder Rovaan No chapter may have, for any reason, more than 1000 battle-brothers. Because of the previous Black Templars fluff, we granted for specific fanon chapters permission to have more than 1000 marines, but apparently this chapter did not even have such permission. Chapters that have been granted the permission to field more than 1000 marines for any reasons before, may continue to do so for it would be unfair to charge them being NCF. Those articles need to be under Template:Old and follow instruction given on it. However, it must be clearly visible that a chapter has been given that specific permission to have such extended amount of marines and it may not interract with any other article on this wiki. --Remos talk 20:42, June 28, 2016 (UTC) I would really like you to point the source for that 23rd Founding occured in M37. And why the hate towards Ultramarines? If they just hate Ultramarines for the sake of it, it doesn't really make any sense. Your explanation would possibly go for 2nd or even 3rd Founding chapter, but 23rd? I don't really see why anyone would've taught new marines in 37th millennium to hate Ultramarines... I'd also say that, when it comes to organization of your chapter, that 10 Land Raiders in a single company is a bit overkill. Think about it, Ultramarines have 13 Land Raiders in total, one in HQ and others distributed when needed across strike forces and/or companies. Land Raider is a massive tank, capable of taking even the most relentless punishment and still come through and pour its salvoes of lascannon fire. I also find it hard to believe that Celestial Hawks' serfs on their fleet would take up arms and with alongside their Astartes masters in campaigns. On ships... possibly, on ground... it seems like this chapter is hosting a personal army of non-astartes warriors which is against our canon policy. Serfs and other personnel that maintains the chapter are considered as part of the Headquarters staff in Codex chapters, companies in Celestial Hawks seem quite independent, why they aren't considered as part of companies' staff? --Remos talk 08:03, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Remos for the feedback. I will make the necissary changes to this article. High Elder Rovaan (talk) 18:01, July 20, 2016 (UTC)High Elder RovaanHigh Elder Rovaan (talk) 18:01, July 20, 2016 (UTC) 10 Land Raiders is not outrageosly lot for a whole chapter, that is not what I ment. They just are normally distributed via Armoury into the companies. As Celestial Hawks seem to lack the whole Armoury branch within their chapter there just could be another way to share resources between companies. --Remos talk 06:18, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Training "This training course is the leading cause of death for all aboard the ship, be it serfs doing maintenance, recruits training, or Astartes honing skills." What would be the point of a training course that regularly kills even veteran Astartes? Seems like a massive, truly horrible waste of time, effort, and resources if nothing else, before factoring in the blow that it represents to the chapter with respect to cadre. Killing off the serfs that repair and maintain the place, too? What does that get them, and are they not able to stand down the area that the serfs are working on while they're doing their job? And why have training that kills off recruits? It doesn't make the ones that survive any stronger, and you've permanently removed someone from the training pool due to something that could have been a complete fluke, regardless of how valuable that particular recruit was. It's always hard to think that the Astartes have even basically functional brains if they're killing off their own for "training"; if it's killing off the people undertaking it, it's fairly piss-poor training. HaplessOperator (talk) 13:52, July 22, 2016 (UTC) edit note as of 05:53, 25 August 2016 As an answer to that edit note as of 05:53, 25 August 2016; sure. It is quite easy to say that Codex-compliant chapter's numbers are a bit over 1000, I have a blog post about that same topic. Problem here is that most of our users make non-Codex compliant chapter, God knows why, and while they are undoubtfully cool and exotic, they must be restrained in 1000 brothers. It is quite well established fact that Codex chapter is 1000-1350 strong, as said in DakkaDakka topic too. --Remos talk 11:08, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Jump-jet cape guy reminded me of this.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC)